


Say it

by Mother_North



Series: Spectrum: Lighter shade [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 2018-2019 Season, Established Relationship, M/M, Otonal is divine, Post ACI, Romantic Fluff, Slash, Swearing, yuzuvier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: — Waiting for me?— Yeah, I do…Come now.— What for?— Are you kidding me?— Answer me.— You already know the answer so…— Say it.— Sometimes you are fucking intolerable, Yuzu…— Say it.— I want you so badly, you insufferable boy…— That’s more like it.





	Say it

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ACI 2018, autumn mood and who knows what else.  
> P.S. Yuzuru’s “Otonal” is killing me with its wistful beauty and I do not mind in the slightest.  
> Usual RPF disclaimer applies to this work of fiction in full. It has nothing to do with real life and is a product of author’s imagination only.

**

Javier’s dry lips are grazing over a sensitive spot right below Yuzuru’s ear. He breathes in the sweet freshness of his silky dark locks and thinks that autumn rain smells quite alike. He wants to bury his nose in his lover’s hair, to twine his arms around Yuzu’s enticing tiny waist, making the space in between nonexistent. Javier yearns for reassurance that they were made for each other, body and soul. He can unmistakably feel the way Yuzuru’s shoulders are tensed, the way he is gasping for air with each labored breath he takes. It makes Javier die inside a little, a sudden wave of overwhelming tenderness threatening to overthrow remnants of his composure.  

 

— Stop it, babe. It’s not worth it.

— I couldn’t make it, Javi..I just wasn’t good enough…

— You were the best. Did the medal smell of maple leaf syrup, hm? I didn’t notice it last year.

— Last year I wasn’t good enough too…

— C’mon, look at me. You have won. You did it.

 

Javier cups Yuzuru’s delicate face between his palms and looks at his quivering eyelashes. He wants to chase away the darkness, wants to flood his dull eyes with the inner light of his own affection, shadows of self-deprecation and insecurity that are lurking at the very bottom of Yuzuru’s blown pupils make Javier’s inside coil. Yuzuru is trying to wriggle out of his firm embrace, refusing to look him in the eye stubbornly. Javier is ready to bet that Yuzuru despises his eyes being moist with tears as it seems as an unnecessary display of weakness. Javier is mildly baffled by the fact.

 

— Since when are you embarrassed to cry in front of me? After everything we’ve been through…Stop it now, Yuzu. I want to see your  _true_  self… Just the way you are, open and raw and vulnerable… _Flawed._  I won’t accept anything less from you.

 

Yuzuru is biting his teeth into his lower lip and strands of his black fringe are coming down over his pale forehead. His eyes are downcast as Javier’s hand moves up to grab Yuzuru by the nape of his neck. The gesture feels right and maybe a tad too casual. Yuzuru is fisting Javier’s t-shirt while paradoxically trying to free himself out of his clasp.

 

— Let me go.

— Never.

 

Yuzuru blushes profusely and Javier can’t say whether it is from irritation or a sudden rush of heady excitement. Javier doesn’t let himself think for too long, claiming Yuzuru’s mouth in a demanding kiss. His sensual lips are salty but the sweetness of tasting him again overbears the poignancy.  A distinct shudder runs down Yuzuru’s spine as Javier’s hands are moving lower, down his slim back and loins, past the waistband of his tight pants to knead at his shapely buttocks brazenly. Yuzuru groans into Javier’s parted lips drawn-out and needy and it sends a spark of arousal through Javier’s body. He feels Yuzuru’s sharp teeth closing over his earlobe, biting and sucking hard. Their hips find a desired rhythm in practically no time and Javier loses himself momentarily, drowning in Yuzuru’s intoxicating proximity. He tugs at Yuzuru’s black t-shirt violently, wanting to feel the heat of his skin, needing him all naked and willing.

 

For him alone.

 

Yuzuru shoves him away though. Javier takes a couple of steps backwards, his eyes wide and chest heaving.

 

—  _Baka_! I’ve told you “no”! You simply pity me…You think I deserve some comfort and…

— That’s complete bullshit, Yuzu. Why should I pity you?! Let me remind that you have just won a golden medal, for fuck’s sake…

— But  _the way_ I’ve managed to do it. It was awful.

— You are overthinking again. It’s your favorite all or nothing mentality and I am afraid that one day it might be the end of you, Yuzu…Heck, I am not even sure I can land a damned quad sal the way you did in your short anymore…

— But I failed at it in the free and then the quad toe…

— To hell with that!

 

Javier grabs his fragile wrists and shakes him forcefully. Yuzuru is no longer crying and his dark eyes are sparkling feverishly with blatant challenge, the exact stare which has always made Javier lose his head. He catches himself thinking that this burning intensity is far better than the silent resignation, glazing over his usually lively eyes like a thin layer of ice.

Dead. Lackluster.

He hated it.

 

— And what about her? What’s her name… _Marina_?

 

_A strike below the belt._

 

— Here we go again. Why are you doing this? I’ve told you countless times about the whole situation. There’s no other way for now, Yuzu. Please…

— Have you slept with her?

— No.

— Not even once?

— Not even once.

— And haven’t you kissed her like…Like  _for real_?

— Damn it, Yuzuru, you are still such a child at times. I’ve never kissed her the way I kiss  _you_.  

 

Yuzuru is staring at Javier with his impossible eyes as though his gaze can dissect him in two, piercing the older man to the core, splitting his very soul and heart to atoms. Yuzuru’s intensity both scares and fascinates and Javier wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

— Fuck it! Come here, boy! Have I traveled overseas for… _this_?

 

Yuzuru is smiling at him obscurely, coming closer, needing Javier’s strong arms and the warmth they provide him with. Javier slides his hands beneath thin fabric of his t-shirt, tracing the outlines of his sternum, savoring the velvety texture of his skin. He can hear the way Yuzuru’s heartbeat is speeding up instantly. He thrives on their togetherness, lost in the intimacy of the shared moment.

 

— Kiss me.

 

This is not even a request.

 

Yuzuru shuts his tear-swollen eyes tight, reaching with his lush lips and Javier submits. He feels Yuzuru’s whole body relax little by little as they keep on kissing wet and sloppy until Javier is out of breath, out of his mind... He grabs Yuzuru’s refined jaw to deepen the kiss, the scorching desire taking reign once more. Somewhere at the very periphery of his hazy mind there is a recurring thought that he won’t let Yuzuru be taken away from him…

 

_“…Even by the fucking ice. You hear me, Yuzu?”_

 

Yuzuru doesn’t but he throws his thin arms around Javier’s neck as the man lifts him up to carry to the bedroom. His erratic breathing is tickling Javier’s ear, making him shiver involuntarily. He hears him whisper.

 

— Say it.

— I want you so badly,  _my_  spoiled boy.

 

Yuzuru’s laughter is light and melodic as that of a child and his eyes are shining with such purity it makes Javier’s heart ache, overflowed with emotion.

 

**

 

Later, Javier is lying wide awake for a long time, unable to fall asleep. He is looking at Yuzuru’s serene countenance, listening to his even breathing. The first shimmer of the moonlight makes his skin paler and Javier marvels at its translucency. He gives in to temptation and lays an open-mouthed kiss on his chiseled collarbone, inhaling his unique, incomparable scent.

 

The smell of  _autumn_  itself: piquant sweetness of decay mixed with an ounce of bitterness.

 

Beautiful. Imminent. The way they are.

 

He takes a deep breath, a wave of satisfying tiredness coming upon him, when he is brought back to reality by a quiet whisper.

 

— Say  _it._

 

Javier is rolling his eyes, grinning into darkness.

 

— I love you.

 

**

**Author's Note:**

> It turned out fluffy af quite unexpectedly.


End file.
